Tok'ra, Za'tark, and Sarah Malone
by Orca15
Summary: What if there was a love strong enough to fight the hold the Za'tark programing had on Martouf? What if she was able to save him? Martouf/Lantash/Sarah original cherictor Ship O'Neill/Sarah Family ties Rated T for suggestion


Disclaimer: I do not own the StarGate characters and theme. Nor do I own the storyline of the episode Divide and Conquer. I do own Lieutenant Sarah Malone.

Spoilers: Based on the episode Divide and Conquer from season four.

Note: I may not have been able to explain all of the details regarding the Za'tark's and the story is from the POV of an original character. Please review and Enjoy!! This could be the first of many story's envolving these cherictor's. Let me know if you want more!

Martouf/Lantash/Sarah(original character) Ship

O'Neill/Sarah Family Ties

--

**Tok'Ra, Za'tark, and Sarah Malone**

Lieutenant Sarah Malone waited outside the 'Gate room. Her P-90 resting in her hands, she hoped she would not need to use it. Then the thought hit her, what if she was one of those Za'tark things? She didn't think so. She hoped beyond hope He was on e of the Tok'Ra that came this time. It had been too long since she had seen or spoke to him last. Six month's, that's how long it had been.

"Off world activation." Chief Airmen Walter Harriman's voice filled the halls as the red warning lights turned on and the Klaxons sounded. The doors to the 'Gate room opened and she led her team inside. They got in their ready positions, guns aimed at the middle of the StarGate and waited. Sarah looked down the barrel of her P-90, straight to the center of the Iris that was closed over the StarGate. "Tok'Ra IDC" Walter announced.

"Open the Iris." General George Hammond ordered, with that the titanium strengthened Iris retracted to reveal the light blue wall of the shimmering wormhole. Through the wormhole came Freya/Anise and Martouf/Lantash. At the sight of Martouf, Sarah's heart skipped a beat. _Why did he make her feel like that? _Her mother had once told her that she would never settle on just one man. There would always' be two or more men in her life at one time. How true that statement had been. Martouf literally counted as two men. Considering that he shared his body with Lantash. The General raised his hand and lowered it, bringing her back to the here and now. She lowered her weapon at the familiar signal from the General. "Lieutenant, take them to the briefing room, I'll meet you momentarily."

"Yes Sir." Sarah replied. "Follow me." She led the way and Martouf fell in step with her, making it incredibly hard to contain her excitement for seeing him. They reached the briefing room and Martouf smiled at her as he passed. "The General will be here momentarily."

"Thank you." Anise replied. Sarah took up her position next to the door. Then a thought hit her. She'd only been off world once and that was on the Tok'Ra planet over a year ago. A year at least. The Gua'uld hadn't had a chance to make her Za'tark. So, she'd be okay. The General entered and she snapped to attention. She saluted him.

"Lieutenant, your shift is over. Get some rest." General Hammond said

"Yes Sir. I'll be back on duty in twelve hours Sir."

"Dismissed." She did and about face, but not before noticing a strange look from Martouf. Then she left. As she headed down the hall to her quarters she ran into Dr. Daniel Jackson.

"Sarah, has the briefing already started?" he asked breathlessly.

"It hadn't when I left, but Hammond is in his 'wait for nothing and no one' mood. I'm sure they've started."

"Oh." He ran down the hall the way she'd come and into the briefing room. She continued on her way. She go t to bed quickly, and set her alarm three hours before her shift was to start. She fell to sleep right away, but it wasn't the alarm that woke her, it was her phone. She answered quickly.

"Lt. Malone." She said groggily.

"Lieutenant, I need you in my office ten minutes ago." Hammond said as she checked the clock; it had been less than an hour.

"Yes Sir." The line went dead and she dressed quickly. She made her way to the Generals office and knocked lightly.

"Come." Came the Generals reply. She opened the door and entered. "I hope you got some sleep. Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill have been identified as the Za'tark's. I need you to guard Carters holding cell." A pang of fear gripped her heart.

"Yes Sir." She replied, trying not to let personal relationships to get in the way.

"Holding cell one." She turned to leave, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. "Lieutenant." She turned back around to face him, expecting something along the lines of _'I can't promise you that everything will be okay, but I trust you to set aside personal relationships with Carter and O'Neill to make this work. I trust you more then most on this base.' _He'd said something like that before. Instead, he said. "The Tok'Ra High Counselor and the President will be arriving in twenty minutes. We're sedating Carter, but O'Neill wants to try the Tok'Ra procedure to remove the false memory's that the Gua'uld left in his mind along with the unknown mission. Let's hope it works."

"Yes Sir."

"Dismissed." She headed straight for the holding cells. Before she arrived she met up with Dr. Janet Frasier, a Lieutenant, and Major Samantha 'Sam' Carter, who looked half drugged. _The sedation. But why isn't she in her room? _

"Lt. Malone. Stay with Sam, I'm running ahead to stop Freya." Janet said, without another word Janet ran ahead.  
"Carter doesn't think that she and O'Neill are Za'tark's. She thinks they lied sub-consciously about something." The Lieutenant said.

"Oh." Sarah said, they continued walking and went into the room where Janet, Freya, and Jack sat staring at each other. Sam whispered something to Jack, then turned to Freya.

"Retest him." Sam said. Freya activated the device in front of her and a light shot into Jacks eye. Freya then asked Jack questions about SG-1's last mission, Jack answered them.  
"You are not a Za'tark." Freya announced.

"No, retest me." Sam said as she traded seats with Jack. Freya repeated her previous actions and questions.

"You are not a Za'tark either." She announced.

"Then who?" Sarah asked.

"Have you been tested on this thing?" Jack questioned Freya.

"There has been no occasion that the Gua'uld could have taken me and installed the mission." Freya said matter-of-factly, not sounding offended at all.

"What about Martouf?" Sam asked.

"Oh God." Sarah said as she rushed to the 'Gate room. She ran over to Daniel and whispered in his ear to him. "We think Martouf is the Za'tark. It's not Sam and Jack." Daniel went over to Martouf and said.

"Martouf, can we talk outside for a minute?" Martouf didn't say anything as Hammond brought the President in. Martouf had something in his hand. Sarah jumped in front of the President and High Councilmen. Martouf raised his hand, Daniel tried to push it down to get the weapon away from him, but Martouf hit him in the face and pushed him down.

"Martouf!" Sarah screamed. "This isn't you! Stop!" she could tell he was trying to fight it. He used the weapon to fire at the High Counselor. "Martouf!" Teal'c zatted him, but he didn't fall, instead he targeted the President. Sarah ran to him and pushed his hand down, causing him to miss. At this point he turned the weapon on himself. "NO!" she pulled the device off his hand and tossed it to Teal'c, who took it out of the 'Gate room and out of Martouf's reach. "Martouf! Fight it! I know you're in there!" She held him on the ground. "Fight it! Remember your cause!" She looked him in the eye. "Remember who you are!" At that moment Lantash spoke.  
"I am fight it, help me help Martouf to fight it." Lantash said, Sarah nodded.

"What can we do?" Janet asked from her side.

"Sedate him." Lantash said. As Martouf forced Lantash to let him have control and attempted to get Sarah's gun. She got it away and kicked it across the room.

"Martouf! Fight it!" she screamed.

"Sarah…" Martouf muttered.

"Martouf! Come on, fight it! You can do it!" Janet administered the sedation. It didn't seem to help.

"Give him more Janet." Sarah said.

"If I give him any more he'll die." Martouf's back arched and he let out an animal cry.

"Oh God! Martouf!" then he fell and was limp in her arms.

--

They had taken Martouf to the infirmary and had him restrained. Strapped to the bed. The summit meeting had gone on as scheduled. Sarah sat next to Martouf, holding his hand, having been ordered by the General to take the rest of the day off. Sam came in. She stood silently on the other side of the bed for a moment. "Janet thinks he'll be okay. But we don't know what kind of brain damage he has or if it's over or not." Sam said. "How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Since I first met him on the Tok'Ra home planet last year. We haven't seen each other in over six months. Sarah replied honestly. Martouf's eye's opened and he immediately fought the restraints, proving it wasn't over.

"Lantash NO!" Martouf screamed. Then he went limp, some of the monitors began beeping. Sam ran for Janet, who ran in and pushed Sarah back.

"It's Lantash, he's flat lined!" Janet said as calmly as possible. Martouf's eye's opened. "Martouf?" Janet questioned.

"Zat me Sam." Martouf said.

"What?" Sam was as confused as Sarah was.

"Zat me, NOW!" Martouf was urgent in his request. Sam followed his orders and when Martouf relaxed, the steady beat of Lantash's heart returned.

"I believe we have tricked the fake memory and Gua'uld mission." Lantash said.

"Oh Martouf, Lantash. I couldn't have stood it if I'd of lost you." Sarah said.

"It's over now." Martouf assured her. Janet released the straps restraining Martouf. As soon as he could, he hugged Sarah close. "It's over."  
"I know"

"Um…" Daniels voice came from behind them, Sarah didn't bother to turn around. "The uh… the treaty is about to be signed. The President and High Councilor wanted to do something new, not in the original treaty."

"Yeah?" Martouf questioned.

"Yeah, apparently, they want to send a Tour'ri to the Tok'Ra home world to live among them, set up a medical outpost, and serve as liaison when Jacob can't. They want someone who is medically certified, obviously. Along with someone who has extensive archeological knowledge of earth and Milky way planets history, who can hold out their own in a fight. There's only one person I can think of."

"Sarah, you're the only one who is certified medically and shares Daniels enthusiasm to learn about other cultures." Sam said. "Plus, it would mean that you and Martouf could be together."

"I don't have any family here…." Sarah began, as she looked deep into Martouf's eye's. "I'll do it. I'll go. But, the high council needs to know about Martouf and I."

"They already do. In fact, they suggested that it be you that goes." Daniel said.

"When do they want me to go?" Sarah asked.

"Now, as soon as possible. When Martouf's sedative wears off. That's when Freya is returning to Tok'Ra. That's when they want you to go." Sam said.

"It shouldn't be more then an hour." Janet said about the sedative.

"I'll get my things together." Sarah said with a nod.

"I'll let Freya know." Daniel said as he walked out. Sarah stood up and walked out. She went to her quarters and began packing. She had three sets of BDU's beside's the set she currently wore, two pairs of boots including the pair she was wearing, some snack food (mostly beef jerky and power bars), and a few pictures. She had no jewelry, no fancy clothing, very few personal belongings, and no pets. She was your typical traveling soldier. Except that she'd been based out of Cheyenne mountain for over two years. She had considered putting in for a transfer to somewhere else a year ago, but then she'd met Martouf and decided to wait and see where it went with him. She picked up the framed photo of her mother.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing mother." She whispered. She had been raised by a single mother who had no parents, no siblings, and only one aunt who had disowned her when she got pregnant with Sarah. It had been twenty years since the cancer had taken her mother. Sarah had only been sixteen and her mother left her with Jack O'Neill, her fathers-half-brother. Sarah's father had been in the

"Lt. Malone." Teal'c's voice and demanding presence came from the open door and broke her from her thoughts. "General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill have requested your presence."

"Okay, I'll be right there Teal'c." Sarah responded slowly.

"Your voice is strained, are you feeling well?"

"I am, just some old memory's." She stuffed the picture in the top of her bag and hefted it onto her shoulder.

"Allow me." Teal'c put of his hand for her to give him the bag. She gave it to him. He led the way, seeming not to care that the bag weighed around fifty pounds. They arrived at the briefing room. General Hammond, Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Freya/Anise were all waiting. Jack jumped up and met her at the door.

"Are you sure you want to do this Squirt?" He asked.

"Jack, ever since my mom died I've looked for a place where I belong. The SGC has been wonderful and I would never even consider leaving the StarGate program. But, I need a change of scenery." She paused and looked past Jack to the other people in the room. "Plus, this allows me to be with the man that I love."

"Your still sure about that? Cause the whole snake in the head thing would turn me off."

"Jack, I'm sure."

"Okay."

"Beside's, Lantash is just as amazing as Martouf." She added in a whisper. "It's easy to fall for both of them." Jack stepped aside and held up his hand's in surrender. "I could put it this way. He's better then Scar." Scar had been one of her boyfriends from her rebellious teen years. He was the reason Jack had sent her to boot camp. He also had a triple personality. One being matured only to the level of two years old, one being a rapist/murderer, and the other being a kind, sweet, loving, and decent young man.

"I'll give you that." Jack said.

"Lieutenant, we have some specifics to talk over." Hammond said. Sarah sat down next to Jack, who had resumed his seat, and directly across from Freya. "You will be taking some basic medical supplies with you. You'll be given two M.A.L.P's to transport it. You also be given your own IDC to open the Iris. You will check in once a week and you will come back here for a full debrief once a month. You're also going to be given a laptop, Dr. Jackson is loading it with all the information he can in such a short time. Your main objective is to set up a medical station, if nothing more then to make Tok'Ra patient's comfortable while their simbiot heals them and to have the outpost available if Earth is ever out of reach for a team in distress. Your secondary objective is learning everything you can from the Tok'Ra about the Tok'Ra and the Gua'uld.

Don't push about it. Let them give the information freely."

"Yes Sir."

"I don't have to tell you what your third objective is. That's for you to decide." She knew he was referring to Martouf. "Just don't allow it to get in the way of your work."

"You know that my work is my life Sir."

"Okay, any questions?"

"No Sir."

"You are cleared to go whenever Martouf is ready to travel."

"There won't be any delay." Martouf's voice came from behind. "I am ready to go now. But first, I'd like to offer my sincerest apology for my actions. What I did could have ruined the treaty."

"You were under the influence of alien technology, there's no need to apologize for that."

"Thank you General." Martouf said as Freya stood up.

"We must go now. If you are ready Lieutenant." Freya said.

"I am." Sarah replied. The group stood up and walked to the 'Gate room together. Teal'c secured her bag to one of the M.A.L.P.'s and Daniel secured the Laptop to the other. As the 'Gate dialed, Sarah exchanged a nod with Teal'c, his form of a hug. Then she move don to Sam, who didn't hesitate to hug her.

"You be good." Sam said.

"You know I will." Sarah replied.

"Tell my father hi for me."

"I will." Janet came in and secured a file to the M.A.L.P.

"That file contains everything I know about treating a Tok'Ra Simbiot. Your gonna need it." Janet said as she hugged her and took off. Sarah hugged Daniel.

"I got as much on the computer as I could. I'll send some CD's later." Daniel said. "If you ever need help, just let me know."

"I will." She turned to Jack and smiled.

"Come here Squirt." He said, she gave him a hug. "You be good, don't stay up too late, and take care. And you don't have time for baby's, so none of that stuff, alright."

"Yes Sir." She said. "I love you Uncle Jack."

"I love you too Squirt. Take care."

"I will." The shimmering, watery, light shot out from the 'Gate indicating it's activation. It settled into the shimmering wall. Sam sent the M.A.L.P's through and handed the remote to Sarah.

"Each M.A.L.P. has it's own remote, but this one will work both at the same time." She informed Sarah.

"Okay." Sarah acknowledged as Freya led the way, going through the 'Gate without so much as a backward glance. Martouf stood at the end of the ramp and held his hand out to her. She took it and walked to the 'Gate. They stepped through. The 'Gate sent them to the Tok'Ra home world. To the start of Sarah's new life. To the start of Martouf/Lantash and Sarah's life together. It was the beginning of an era.

The end.


End file.
